


Pour le romantisme

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Love Letters, One Shot Collection, Reunions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots autour de <i>La Frontière de la Vie</i>. Dans les années 70 à Rothenburg...<br/>1er volet : Eva & Ingrid, Se nettoyer corps et âme.<br/>2ème: Ingrid & Yoko, Une lettre longtemps attendue.<br/>3ème: Familles Schulz-Werner et Pohlen-Hallberg, Union.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eva & Ingrid ; Blouse blanche blues noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Dr Eva Werner se prépare avec encore plus de méticulosité que pour les autres quand elle doit rendre visite à cette patiente particulière...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Blouse blanche, blues noir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La frontière de la vie_  
>  **Personnages :** Eva Werner, Ingrid Hallberg  
>  **Genre :** sombre  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "lavage intensif" et contrainte accessoire "vampire" pour 31_jours (15 mai ‘09)  
>  **Avertissement :** éthique plus ou moins partie par la fenêtre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Avant chaque visite Eva pratique un lavage approfondi. Elle s’aseptise, corps et tenue ; l’hygiène est une règle de base et à plus forte raison pour aller s’occuper d’une patiente au système immunitaire diminué, c’est normal.

Elle fait cela par précaution même si des germes elle en rencontrera sur la route en venant et risque d’en transporter sur elle à l’arrivée elle en aura au moins le moins possible en en supprimant au départ. Elle prévoit encore de quoi se laver les mains sur place, des gants à porter de toute façon.

Elle se met en condition. Elle se prépare physiquement et mentalement. Elle accomplit cette mission secrète sur ordre de son oncle, pour sauver sa cousine, cette enfant innocente qu’elle n’a jamais connue vraiment vivante. Leur but est noble, mais pour l’atteindre, il lui faut se débarrasser de ses hésitations, faire taire ses scrupules.  
Revêtir sa blouse affirme sa détermination ; la couvrir d’une cape noire menace de la saper de nouveau. Cette couleur était utilisée plus largement autrefois dans la profession, tombée en désuétude de nos jours au profit du clair, du blanc étincelant, ici choisie pour se fondre dans la nuit : elle lui rappelle le côté clandestin, illégal de ses actions.

Au moins, se dit-elle, son approche des soins qu’elle se prépare à donner est bonne.

Ce qui est moins normal dans son comportement c’est qu’elle recommence son manège de lavage et de stérilisation en revenant.

La maladie étrange qui accable Ingrid Hallberg et inquiète ses proches n’a pourtant rien de contagieux – Eva le sait mieux que personne puisqu’elle y prend part. Mais justement parce qu’elle sait tout ce qu’il y a derrière elle se sent sale et éprouve le besoin de laver ses mauvaises pensées.

Cette jeune femme n’est pas juste un cobaye pour tester leur produit miracle, pas non plus une vache à lait sur qui tirer le sang qu’il faut à une autre, c’est une personne humaine, vulnérable, à qui elle cause du tort. Elle a un nom, une histoire, qu’Eva connaît. Ça n’est même plus une inconnue.

Et malgré tout, il lui faut passer outre son humanité. L’humanité d’Ingrid, mais également celle d’Eva d’une certaine manière ;

Elles forment là un étrange tableau : la jeune femme endormie, plongée dans une transe chimique et à qui elle vole son sang pour le remplacer par celui qu’elle et les siens produisent... comme un vampire. Sauf qu’elle doute jamais la transformer un jour à son image, et qu’elle ne tire aucun plaisir de cet acte, même pas celui du travail bien fait.

« _D’abord, ne pas nuire_ » ne figure pas dans le serment d’Hippocrate, mais reste un commandement qu’elle est censée respecter. Et ici, force lui est de constater que malgré ses précautions, elle y déroge.

Si encore le sang artificiel était parfaitement au point – elle le croyait d’ailleurs sans quoi cette opération n’aurait pu être lancée – il n’y aurait aucun souci. Mais la fatigue qui apparaît chez sa patiente après chaque intervention n’est pas imputable uniquement aux suites de l’anesthésie, il y a anémie réelle. Les globules artificiels ne remplissent pas leur rôle aussi efficacement que souhaité.  
Et si le sérum qu’elle transfuse est censé remplacer les globules rouges, il ne fait en revanche rien pour les blancs ni les plaquettes ; l’opération de prélèvement affaiblit son système immunitaire et ses capacités de cicatrisation. Et son état général s’en ressent.

Seulement, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Sans affirmer que pour faire progresser science et médecine des sacrifices sont nécessaires, il faut bien une période de test clinique. Si seulement Ingrid s’y prêtait volontairement, son rôle là-dedans serait admirable.

Eva n’est qu’une opératrice de cette expérience. C’est son oncle qui prend les décisions et note les résultats.  
Ici, elle n’est plus actrice dans le traitement de Magdalena, elle n’est plus qu’un instrument. À agir ainsi elle n’est une soignante, elle n’est plus médecin.

Avec cette douloureuse pensée Eva ôte sa blouse noire et s’offre au jet d’eau purificatrice, se frictionne à s’en faire rougir la peau, essayant d’effacer ces idées-là pour une semaine de plus, ou au moins le reste de la nuit, jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse remettre une blouse blanche en croyant de nouveau à ce qu’elle fait.


	2. Ingrid & Yoko ; Ma chère amie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour se faire pardonner de ne pas lui avoir écrit plus tôt et d'avoir laissé quelqu'un d'autre le faire d'abord à sa place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Meine Liebe Freundin_ / ma tendre amie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno; _L’Orgue du Diable_ , _La frontière de la vie_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yoko Tsuno, Ingrid Hallberg ; Rudy/Eva, Magda  
>  **Genre :** fluffy  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages principaux et leur histoires sont propriété de Roger Leloup, ceux cités à la fin en exemple viennent du _Dracula_ de Bram Stoker (mais sont peut-être passés dans le domaine public depuis le temps ?) ; en tout cas je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "louange" et "mon ami(e)" plus contrainte accessoire "littérature" pour 31_jours (12 et 13 février ‘08) ;  
>  #17, « la plus belle lettre » pour Yuri à tout prix   
> **Note :** vous pourrez trouver une interprétation du dessin associé à la fin de la fic – moi sur Paint ça doit bien valoir une fillette de cinq ans avec des crayons ?  
>  **Continuité :** post- _La frontière de la vie_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 2000

L’été s’achève et l’automne pointe son nez. Yoko est rentrée d’Allemagne depuis quatre jours, de nouveau au travail depuis la veille. La reprise s’est faite sans heurt mais le lendemain s’annonce déjà plus dur.

Au courrier du matin, entre les factures et les prospectus, une surprise :  
une enveloppe épaisse, portant son nom et son adresse écrits d’une main qu’il lui semble connaître mais qu’elle ne replace pas tout de suite.  
Dans un coin un joli timbre, bon à collectionner, orné d’une flamme différente de ce dont elle a l’habitude, tant pour les courriers intérieurs à ce pays où elle réside que pour les lettres qu’elle reçoit de ses parents depuis le Japon.

À l’intérieur, une autre enveloppe plus petite, de qualité, portant encore les mêmes mentions, et encore plusieurs papiers.

D’abord une petite note, de la même écriture que les enveloppes : Ingrid qui dit joindre à son courrier un mot de son cousin ;

> Pardonnez-moi : Rudi m’a surprise comme j’allais poster cette lettre et a voulu s’y joindre ; dans mon impatience je n’ai pas voulu attendre et refaire ma lettre, aussi la trouverez-vous dans sa propre enveloppe, avec tout ce qu’il se charge de porter à la poste.

(Yoko en reconnaîtra l’écriture, il plaisante avec cela d’ailleurs), et un autre d’Eva. Ceux-là, elle les lira donc plus tard.

Il y a également un dessin fait par Magda, qu’elle déplie et regarde aussitôt.

Le dessin d’enfant, vivement coloré, représente une petite fille qui marche (oh, les jambes de profil, à l’égyptienne !) et qui sourit d’une oreille à l’autre, une petite fille avec des couettes, heureuse entre,  
d’un côté deux parents – un papa, bonhomme aux cheveux courts, le seul qui n’est pas en robe sur cette image, une maman aux cheveux longs qui ondulent un peu autour de ses épaules – et de l’autre côté, deux amies, dont l’une, seule figure brune dans un dessin plein de gens blonds, lui ressemble, et la dernière, encore une blonde, arbore les macarons d’Ingrid. Les détails typiques personnels à chacun d’eux se reconnaissent facilement malgré la stylisation enfantine.  
Autour des bonshommes, des fleurs, et des trucs qui doivent être des oiseaux mais qui ressemblent aussi à des avions.  
Yoko sourit et met soigneusement le "tableau" de côté.

Il reste encore un message adressé à Vic et Pol, qu’elle est chargée de leur transmettre. Elle le fera sans faute : de nouveaux amis, et la preuve qu’ils tiennent à vous, c’est toujours précieux.  
Les deux l’émeuvent : l’amitié de tous les autres dans ce gros paquet bien sûr, comme la lettre bien plus privée d’Ingrid, privilégiée, qu’elles deux seules auront lue, protégée par son enveloppe supplémentaire.  
Personne d’autre qu’elles n’en savent le contenu.

Tout le reste dûment mis de côté, elle ouvre la lettre d’Ingrid elle-même.

Un très léger parfum s’en échappe au moment de l’ouvrir, ou bien n’est-ce que son imagination ?

Elle est écrite sur un papier à lettre de qualité lui aussi, assorti à l’enveloppe. Délicatement orné, sans artifice excessif. Un petit quelque chose de discret dans le coin. Sans être trop fantaisiste, mais quand même joli, tendre ; pas de froideur officielle ni d’exagération.

Elle prend son temps pour déplier les feuillets. Les feuillets, plusieurs, nombreux, car elle est longue, cette lettre. Plusieurs pages !

Avec émotion, elle porte le regard sur l’écriture soignée et commence sa lecture.

La lettre est datée du lendemain de son départ de Rotenburg. Autant dire qu’elle la suit de près ; elles ont quasiment voyagé ensemble !  
(Ou l’auraient fait si Ingrid l’avait vraiment postée le jour même, sans attendre les ajouts de Rudi, Eva et Magda. Les autres lettres, plus courtes, moins urgentes pour elle, sont datées du jour suivant.)

> Chère Yoko,

> je réalise quelle erreur j’ai commise en laissant ainsi traîner les choses ; j’aurais dû vous écrire moi-même bien plus tôt.  
> Mon cousin Rudi l’a bien compris, mieux que moi, à m’entendre souvent parler de vous.

> Béni soit-il pour son initiative, bien que je tremble encore de savoir ce qu’il vous en a coûté. J’ai une pleine confiance en le docteur Schulz et maintenant en Eva pour vous avoir remise sur pied mais je ne peux m’empêcher de m’inquiéter néanmoins ; vous sembliez parfaitement remise en me quittant, mais avez-vous bien supporté votre voyage de retour vers chez vous ?  
> Ne me laissez pas sans nouvelles, je vous en prie.

> [...]

À l’écrit, Ingrid se permet facilement d’appeler Yoko « mon amie », ma chère, très chère amie », chose qui à l’oral, où elles vivent aujourd’hui, sonnerait étrangement faux.

Elle s’épanche, se fait littéraire. C’est presque un roman qu’elle écrit là !

Ingrid adresse à Yoko des remerciements, encore, pour être venue si en réponse à « son » appel, elle y voit là la preuve encore de son dévouement et exprime sa reconnaissance. Elle y ajoute son admiration pour tout ce qu’elle a fait cet été, non seulement avoir si vite volé à son secours, mais aussi s’être dévouée à Magda, avoir soutenu Eva, aller jusqu’à contrer puis pardonner le médecin véreux de l’équipe.

Elle fait de son mieux pour éviter les reproches pour avoir risqué sa vie au passage, mais son inquiétude filtre entre ses mots.

Ça devient presque gênant, tant de louanges. Et à les voir reprises de façon similaire à certains passages de la fausse lettre rédigée par Rudi, Yoko soupçonne qu’Ingrid les a souvent chantées devant lui et sa mère, pour qu’il les ait si facilement imitées, il s’en soit ainsi imprégné.

Quand elle lui écrit, certains termes sont repris à l’identique et sonnent toujours vrais ici. Yoko en déduit que Rudi les avait entendus de la bouche même d’Ingrid.

(De même, la cousine n’était pas surprise de la voir arriver ; c’est donc qu’elle la connaissait déjà, qu’elle savait l’attachement d’Ingrid pour elle. C’est qu’Ingrid qui se languissait d’elle a parlé longuement de Yoko à ses cousins, et elle l’a fait en termes élogieux.  
Sans pour autant trahir le secret mis en place pour masquer l’horreur de l’Orgue du Diable, sans révéler la vérité sur le dernier travail et sur la mort de Werner Hallberg, elle leur a tout même raconté, encore et encore, comme Yoko fut attentionnée envers elle, comment lui a offert d’emblée son amitié ; elle a vanté son courage et sa débrouillardise. Elle lui a sauvé la vie et l’a prise sous son aile, elle l’a aidée dans son deuil de son papa...

Apparemment, même tronqué, son discours a suffi à convaincre Rudi que Yoko était la mieux indiquée pour venir veiller sur elle dans les circonstances étranges entourant la brusque maladie d’Ingrid.)

La lettre raconte encore le bonheur du cousin Rudi et de l’amie Eva, de la petite Magda qui vit désormais comme n’importe quelle fillette de son âge.

> [...]

> Nul doute qu’Eva vous tiendra elle-même au courant, mais de mon côté je tiens à vous faire parvenir les nouvelles que j’aurai de Rudi pour leur mariage, et pour les progrès de Magda.

Et puis Ingrid parle d’elle, sa santé, son travail, et s’enquiert de tout cela chez Yoko.

> [...]

> J’ai repris le travail (et c’est en grande partie grâce à vous !)  
> Mais en retour, vous voilà arrêtée à votre tour et j’en tremble encore.  
> Enfin, je vous sais pourtant rétablie, il serait temps de ne plus y penser...

Elle raconte ce qu’elle devient, partage ses pensées intimes, sans se cacher derrière d’autres personnes, amis ou famille ;

Et Yoko se demande fugitivement comment a-t-elle écrit cette lettre, dans quelles circonstances ; seule dans sa chambre sans doute ? A-t-elle défait ses cheveux, elle qui les garde pourtant attachés même pour dormir pour éviter qu’ils ne s’emmêlent – et qui les refait tout de même chaque matin ?  
Sans doute pas, non. Mais ça n’empêche pas de rêver.

> [...]

> Je vous joins les dates de mon prochain concert. Espérons-le sans vampires ni diables, mais ensoleillé de votre sourire.

> [...]

> Ici le temps se rafraîchit doucement ; même en sachant que c’est juste l’automne qui s’en vient naturellement, j’ai l’impression qu’en partant, vous avez emporté avec vous mon soleil.

> Il faudra, si vous le pouvez, que vous reveniez à Rotenburg à la saison prochaine – vous verrez, elle a son charme aussi. Plus que Sankt Goar que vous connaissez déjà – et où je me ferais bien sûr une joie de vous accueillir de nouveau si vous y repassiez  
> un nouveau sujet sur le Rhin avec ou sans ses légendes, n’importe quoi en Allemagne, ou pour des vacances, pourquoi pas ?

Bien sûr qu’elle y reviendra volontiers si l’occasion se présente.

Yoko regrette presque de bientôt reprendre le travail, d’avoir à rattraper ces deux mois d’arrêt après sa convalescence.

Ça sera dur au début, malgré la présence de Vic et Pol pour la soutenir. Maintenant, la présence d’Ingrid en filigrane, transmise par cette lettre ajoute à ce soutien et lui redonne pleine confiance en elle et en la force de son corps. Savoir que son amie pense à elle, avoir la possibilité de lui confier certaines joies ou peines dont elle ne fera pas forcément part aux garçons, lui donne une force nouvelle.

La lettre continue ; justement elle évoque cet arrêt et la présence de Vic et Pol.

> [...]

> Je suis un peu jalouse de vous savoir rentrée chez vous ; rassurée bien sûr de vous savoir entre les bonnes mains de vos deux amis : j’ai vu Pol jouer les anges gardiens, comme vous l’en aviez chargé, mais à cause de cela même je crains un peu que vous ne m’oubliiez, loin de moi et en leur compagnie attentionnée.

Jamais !

Bien sûr l’amitié de Vic et de Pol lui est infiniment précieuse, mais elle n’est pas comparable à ce qu’elle ressent pour la jeune fille.

Au fil de sa lecture la fatigue de Yoko s’envole ; elle est prête à lui répondre immédiatement, de façon aussi kilométrique s’il le faut. Elle ne sait pas encore, à l’avance, ce qu’elle dira, combien de pages elle aussi noircira, si les mots lui viendront facilement, mais si elle se lance, ça ira sans nul doute.

Impulsive comme toujours, elle s’arme de papier et de son stylo préféré et s’attelle à lui répondre. Quitte à peut-être changer d’avis plus tard, en cours de route ou après en se relisant, prise dans l’émotion du moment, dans la communion de leurs deux cœurs, elle ne veut pas attendre.

Yoko est quelqu’un de très spontané : est-ce un avantage ou une gêne, ici, pour verser son cœur sur une page blanche ? Elle parle toujours sans détour. Mais écrire... ça va peut-être se révéler une autre affaire.  
Ingrid l’a fait visiblement sans problème, mais à elle, lui faudra-t-il un long temps de réflexion pour chaque phrase, chaque idée, ou tout se formera-t-il directement ?

Enfin qu’importe : même si tout ne lui vient pas aussi naturellement qu’à Ingrid, artiste pour qui cela semble couler de source, elle peut suivre son modèle et lui répondre point par point.

Si elle s’écoute, si elles se répondent ensuite de façon constante – Ingrid doit le souhaiter, se dit Yoko, et elle-même espère être à la hauteur – elles pourront rivaliser avec...

des amies intimes qui s’échangent de longues lettres dans lesquelles elles se disent tout... maintenant qu’elle y pense elle n’en connaît pas beaucoup. Mina Murray et Lucy Westenra ne sont peut-être pas le meilleur exemple ? Elles ne sont ni mortes ni près d’être mariée ni l’une ni l’autre et puis surtout, leur histoire de vampire à elles, elle s’est bien terminée !  
Les fantômes croisés sont finalement tous humains, personne n’est mort, le sang échangé a même sauvé des vies, leur vampire a trouvé à faire un beau mariage, docteurs et aventuriers s’en sont bien sortis, et tout le monde est heureux.

Avec tout de même cette pensée amusée au cœur, elle attaque joyeusement sa réponse. Oui, leur histoire sera bien plus belle, plus longue et plus heureuse. Et leur épilogue est loin d’être fini.

***

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ylg/pic/0005k2e2/)


	3. Rudy/Eva et leurs mères respectives ; Le plus beau jour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une union tant attendue... autant par les premiers intéressés que par leurs familles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** le plus beau jour de leurs vies  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Fandom :** Yoko Tsuno, _La frontière de la vie_  
>  **Personnage/Couples :** Mme Pohlen et Anna Schulz, Rudy/Eva  
>  **Rating :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** Roger Leloup  
>  **Thèmes :** "serment", contrainte accessoire "conflit" pour 31 jours (30 avril ‘10),   
>  « un compliment à faire rougir » pour Yuri à tout prix  
>  **Notes :** le prénom et le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Rudy utilisés dans cette fic, je les ai complètement inventés (et ça n’entre pas dans l’histoire, mais j’ai arbitrairement décidé qu’elle devait être en fait la cousine plus âgée de la mère d’Ingrid et puis voilà, pas de lien avec M. Hallberg...)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1700 et des poussières

Anna Schulz, Charlotte Masner : enfants, elles étaient inséparables, proches comme des sœurs jumelles et peut-être plus encore. Elles avaient juste vingt ans quand la guerre éclata. Tous les jeunes hommes partis au front l’un après l’autre, quoiqu’en âge de se marier, comme bien d’autres jeunes filles à l’époque elles restèrent célibataires des années encore. Des années de guerre, des années de douleur, de deuil tout autour d’elles, de privations.  
Peu avant que le conflit n’éclate, Franz, le frère aîné d’Anna, s’était marié.

« Ma belle-sœur est adorable, confia à cette occasion Anna à Charlotte, mais...  
\- Mais ?  
\- C’est curieux : nous étions inséparables enfants, j’avais toujours eu l’impression qu’il t’épouserait toi.  
\- Allons donc !  
\- Ainsi tu serais vraiment devenu ma sœur. »

L’idée d’être liée pour toujours à Anna était séduisante, en soi, mais... mariée à Franz ? Ça, c’était plus difficile à envisager. Il était vrai qu’étant petite fille elle l’avait beaucoup admiré, peut-être même un peu jalousé, elle qui n’avait pas de grand frère, et que plus tard, elle adolescente lui presque un homme, il était parti étudier la médecin à Düsseldorf, he bien, oui, il lui avait manqué... mais qu’il trouve là-bas une jeune fille à épouser, elle en était heureuse pour lui. Anna ne lui en voulut pas longtemps de n’avoir pas pas protesté. Après tout, si Franz s’était amouraché d’une fille de la grande ville, ça ne regardait que lui, ça n’était pas la faute de Charlotte.

Les choses traînèrent des années, la guerre s’éternisant, les frôlant toujours sans jamais les toucher directement... jusqu’à ce jour où là-bas à Düsseldorf, Frau Schulz périt sous les bombes des Anglais, laissant un mari éploré et une enfant en bas-âge dont il ne savait trop que faire. Le jeune veuf ramena diplôme, expérience, douleur personnelle et fillette dans sa petite ville natale, renonçant à la brillante carrière dont il avait un temps rêvé dans un grand et prestigieux hôpital. De toute façon, disait-il, la guerre avait mis un frein à sa carrière : les innombrables blessés à soigner faisaient de lui un chirurgien accompli, mais ça n’était pas à la traumatologie qu’il souhaitait se consacrer. Comme son père avant lui, il espérait se lancer dans des recherches de pointe. Les moyens dont Schulz père avait manqué à Rothenburg, Franz en disposait à Düsseldorf ; même réduits par cette fichue guerre, ils les surpassaient quand même. Il poursuivit ses expériences à son rythme, n’ayant plus de comptes à rendre à personne, s’absorbant dans ses recherches pour oublier sa peine face à la perte de sa femme et à ce qui affligeait sa patrie.  
Sa fille ? dès son retour, il l’avait confiée à Anna. Anna largement en âge de se marier, de fonder son propre foyer, mais encore une fois, sans aucun prétendant à disposition - et ça n’était pas faute de ses dispositions à elle.

Ça n’est pas plus mal, estimait Anna. Bien que sympathisant avec le malheur de son frère, elle a peu connu sa belle-sœur et la regrette moins qu’elle devrait peut-être. Maintenant, garçons disponibles ou pas, et quoiqu’on dise d’elle qu’elle ferait une épouse parfaite, elle n’avait pas franchement envie de se marier. Élever son adorable petite nièce lui suffisait amplement. Être la sœur du docteur, en voilà une bonne excuse : elle se consacrerait à son frère et à sa nièce, et finirait vieille fille mais heureuse sans que personne n’y trouve rien à redire.  
Quant à Charlotte ? Suivant l’exemple de son amie, elle goûte sa liberté prolongée, étonnée mais tout de même reconnaissante de cet étrange destin.

Passèrent deux années de bonheur, en équilibre précaire, entre Madga qui grandissait, leur amitié fusionnelle cimentée, et la guerre et ses conséquences tout autour qui s’aggravaient de mois en mois.

Au 31 mars 1945, leur pays semblait au plus mal ; leur petite ville jusqu’ici miraculeusement épargnée, fut prise dans un bombardement, et la petite Magda fauchée en pleine jeunesse. Tout se termina pour elles ce jour-là.  
Dans les jours qui suivirent, Anna se mura avec son chagrin et sa colère rentrée dans un silence où même Charlotte ne pouvait plus l’atteindre. Quelque temps après, elle disparut sans laisser de traces.

Le rêve était bel et bien fini.

Quelques mois encore et le pays capitula. Les derniers blessés guérirent ou moururent, les soldats survivants rentrèrent. Madga morte, Anna disparue, Franz s’étant jeté à corps perdu dans son travail et devenu un médecin des plus respectables, il ne restait plus grand’ chose à Charlotte. Avec plusieurs années de retard sur ce qu’avaient toujours prévu pour elle ses parents, sa paroisse, le monde entier peut-être, puisqu’il n’y avait plus que cela à faire, elle donna ce qu’elle put aux ruines de son pays, se rangea et épousa un vétéran. Ils eurent un fils unique, une vie sans histoire.

Ce n’est que trente plus tard que Charlotte apprit la vérité sur l’histoire de Franz, Magda et Anna.

*

Anna Schulz, maintenant Anna Werner, est revenue d’Allemagne de l’Est pour le mariage de sa fille. Elle et son mari ont bénéficié de laisser-passer spéciaux - comment les ont-ils obtenus, des cerveaux pareils sont censés être jalousement gardés... mais ils ont prouvé leur loyauté à leur pays et reviendront ensuite sans chercher à passer à l’Ouest.

Les retrouvailles sont lourdes d’émotion.

« Tu n’as pas changé, Anna. Tu es toujours aussi belle qu’il y a trente ans... »

Le compliment vient spontanément à Charlotte sans qu’elle cherche ni même ne pense à taire son admiration.

« Moi j’ai vieilli et forci... murmure-t-elle.  
\- C’est signe de bonne santé, crois-moi, » assure Anna. Charlotte préfère éviter le sujet de sa propre apparence et se réfugie, justement, dans les apparences des autres, dans les lieux communs.

« Alors voilà. Un mariage... Tu t’es finalement mariée. Toi.  
\- Pour la vie de ma nièce, pour la passion de mon frère, et la mienne. »

Anna dévoile cet aspect de sa vie sans fausse pudeur, en mémoire sans doute de l’époque où elles n’avaient pas de secret l’une pour l’autre. Charlotte s’en souvient comme si c’était hier, transportée à la revoir des années en arrière.  
Pourtant elle hésite maintenant à questionner plus avant les raisons de son mariage. Elle préfère se taire, ne pas chercher à savoir. Elle n’a pas envie de recevoir des réponses qui la blesseraient, ou d’avoir, par symétrie, à avouer des vérités aussi malheureuses.  
Et avant tout, Anna marie sa fille, c’est un jour heureux ; ça n’est pas le moment de s’enquérir de l’union qui a donné le jour à la fiancée. C’est Anna qui poursuit alors quand même la conversation :

« Et toi ?  
\- Parce qu’il le fallait. Et puis tu n’étais plus là, toi. »

À l’heure où leurs enfants vont échanger leurs vœux, elles se souviennent des gestes de tendresse qu’elles avaient l’une pour l’autre jeunettes. Tellement sûre de passer toute leur vie ensemble, à l’époque, jamais elles n’ont pensé à échanger des serments de toujours et de jamais. Le lien entre elles, elles le connaissaient par cœur, elles l’exprimaient de tout leur être ; elles n’avaient pas besoin de mots ou de gages pour cela. Ou du moins, elles croyaient...  
Mais il n’est plus temps pour les regrets.

Charlotte repousse sa nostalgie pour se concentrer sur la joie du jour.

Quand elle dit qu’Anna n’a pas changé - et pourtant, elle a pris quelques rides, ça se voit quand elle se tient à côté d’Eva - elle le pense vraiment. Elle trouve qu’elle aurait même embelli avec l’âge. Une beauté mûre, accomplie. Peut-être plus dans les conventions actuelles, mais pour Charlotte, elle est magnifique. Anna est quelqu’un qui a réussi sa vie, estime Charlotte, en tout. Elle en est heureuse pour elle.  
Enfin...

« Ta fille est vraiment tout ton portrait, ajoute-t-elle. C’est une chance pour elle.  
\- Elle n’aurait pas pu trouver meilleur parti que ton fils, » répond Anna.

Le compliment va droit au cœur de Charlotte qui en rougit et, modeste, essaie de s’en défaire ;

« Qu’en sais-tu, tu ignores tout de mon mari...  
\- Tu es sa mère, c’est ce qui compte pour moi, affirme Anna. Et Eva m’a raconté comme il veille sur toi. C’est forcément un bon garçon. »

Les deux femmes se laissent porter quelques instants par la douceur de cette idée, se plaisant à contempler l’union idéale de leurs enfants.  
Mais bien sûr, il faut briser le charme. Cette image parfaite n’est pas la réalité toute entière ;

« Mais tu as raison ; ton mari... te manque-t-il, l’as-tu perdu il y a longtemps ?

\- Plusieurs années ; j’ai fait ma paix. Il me reste mon fils et c’est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Oui, Rudy est un bon garçon. Avec une belle-fille comme Eva, vraiment, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Un avenir radieux s’annonce. »

Partant de là les révélations sur leurs vies en l’absence l’une de l’autre se font plus intimes. La peur d’être indiscrète envers les secrets de l’autre recule. Chacune se livre à l’autre en miroir.

« Vous n’avez eu qu’un seul enfant.  
\- Vous de même.  
\- Je n’en voulais pas d’autre. Mes recherches, je n’avais pas le temps ni l’énergie à consacrer à une famille nombreuse.  
\- C’est ce que j’aurais dû faire, disait-on, mais fonder une famille par devoir, c’était plus dur que je ne croyais. »

Leurs mariages respectifs étaient avant tout des mariages de raison, c’est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils étaient malheureux pour autant.

« Regrettes-tu ?  
\- Non. »

Et quand bien même, elles ne pourraient plus rien changer désormais. Même si à l’époque elles avaient su ce qui aurait été possible, auraient-elle tenté le diable pour rester ensemble envers et contre tout ? Non. Trop d’obstacles à surmonter, tout autour d’elles, pas assez de courage... et les vies qu’elles ont eues, qu’elles ont encore au final les satisfont.

Des regrets...  
Non, jamais, ou plus maintenant en tout cas.

Maintenant, le mariage d’Eva et Rudy, leurs enfants, ce qu’elles trouvent être le mieux qui soit sorti de leur vie, la balance parfaite pour les malheurs et les déceptions passées, de quoi effacer tous les regrets : ce jour justifie tout.


End file.
